


The Glory Days

by huckleberrysigh



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckleberrysigh/pseuds/huckleberrysigh
Summary: Emma Devany opened the door, raising a brow as she found herself leveling her gaze to that of two thirteen year old boys. They were clearly twins; same blue-bell eyes, though one was ebony-haired not unlike her own, and the other blond. Their hands were clapsed together. Emma raised a brow. The blond one nudged his brothers arm. The ebony-haired one cleared his throat."Emma?" He asked. Her eyebrows furrowed."Yeah?""My names Hugo, this is my brother Louis," He said. "You're our sister."OREmma Devany is any normal, Lyon resident, nineteen year old college-freshman. Then a pair of twins drag her across the country and make her question everything she knows. OUAT AU
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste & Louis Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste/Original Character(s), Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Hugo Agreste/Original Character(s), Louis Agreste/Original Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Manon Chamack/Chris Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, felix/bridgette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Un

The last akuma they ever faced was called Masquerader.

A red herring if she'd ever seen one. 

Marinettes hand grasped Adriens, their suits like a second skin. They were perched on the rooftop across from the Eiffel Tower, where Gabriel Agreste, more famously known as Hawkmoth, was shielded behind the Masquerader. Adrien squeezed her hand. 

"M'lady," He said, and she turned her masked eyes to his. Chat Noir, her husband, her soulmate, stared back at her. Tears were unshed in both their eyes. "It'll be okay." Marinette shook her head. 

"It's Emmas birthday." She whimpered. For a moment, Chat looked defeated. 

"Then we fight." Rena Rouge croaked. Marinette turned her gaze to her best friend. Tears in her eyes, thinking of her own children. Beside her, Nino, clad as Carapace, rubbed her back. "We fight like we've never fought before." On Adriens right, Chloe grunted. 

"We're getting too old for this." She snapped. "It's time we end this."

And they almost did. Until Gabriel got his hands around Marinettes neck. Adrien roared, eyes blaring as he was held back by the Masquerader. The other heroes had been knocked to the ground by Mayura. Alya was unconscious, and Chloes arm broke with a sickening snap. Hawkmoth moved to the edge of the tower. He'd ripped Marinettes earrings from her lobes, and she gasped as blood ran down each side of her neck. 

Adriens father fixed him with a fiery glare. 

"Your miraculous, Adrien," He seethed, and tightened his grip on Marinette. "Or I drop her." Adrien faintly recollected Nino screaming. Marinette gasped, clawing desperately at Gabriels fingers. She shook her head, and Adrien felt his heart drop into his chest. Tears streamed down his face. He met Marinettes eye. She shook her head fiercely. 

"Don't." She choked, gasping. Adriens eyes burned with tears. 

"I'm sorry," He croaked, and the Masquerader released him. His father smiled wickedly. 

"That's my boy." Gabriel said, and the world erupted. 

*

She had a good day. She got a B on her physics paper, and an A on her Education Performance midterm. She kicked off her sneakers as she set her groceries on the table, pulling out her earbuds as she did. She absently hummed as she put her groceries away, and turned on the news for some background noise. The outside world dimmed as the sun set, and she grabbed a dinner-roll. 

In a somewhat childish action, she stuck a candle in it, for her nineteenth birthday. 

She sighed, crossing her arms on the counter before blowing it out. The doorbell rang. 

Emma Devany opened the door, raising a brow as she found herself leveling her gaze to that of two thirteen year old boys. They were clearly twins; same blue-bell eyes, though one was ebony-haired not unlike her own, and the other blond. Their hands were clapsed together. Emma raised a brow. The blond one nudged his brothers arm. The ebony-haired one cleared his throat. 

"Emma?" He asked. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yeah?" 

"My names Hugo, this is my brother Louis," He said. "You're our sister." Emmas eyes bulged. 

"Excuse me?" She asked. Hugo continued as if he hadn't heard her. 

"Do you have juice?" He asked. 

"I'm an only child." Emma said, half-heartedly protesting as the blond one - Louis - shouldered past her. Hugo followed. "Hey-"

"Happy Birthday by the way." Hugo said then, and Emma raised a brow. 

"Who are you?!" She asked. Louis looked unimpressed. Hugo mirrored it. 

"I just told you." He said. "I'm Hugo, and this is Louis." Emma shook her head. 

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Paris." Hugo said, sliding into one of her island chairs. Emma nearly choked. 

"Paris?!"

"That's what I just said." Hugo said. Louis poured himself a cup of Mango juice. "Do you have anything passionfruit?" Emma shook her head. 

"I'm calling the police," She muttered. Louis yelped suddenly, and his and Hugos eyes widened simultaneously. 

"No - please, you have to believe us!" Hugo exclaimed. Emma raised a brow. 

"Believe that I've been stalked by two thirteen-year olds? Yep." She reached for her phone. Hugo jumped from his seat, grabbing her arm. 

"Please! You have to come back with us!" He exclaimed. Emma shook him off. 

"Listen kid - I don't have time to take my junior-stalkers five hours across country." She snapped. 

"I'll tell the police you kidnapped us!" He blurted suddenly, and Louis nodded exuberantly, humming loudly. Emma met Hugos leveled gaze, groaning when he didn't falter. 

"Jesus Christ." She muttered, feeling ire rising. She slammed her phone down, and Hugo grinned. "Let's go."

On the five hour drive - five hours, goddamnit - she learned that Louis was selectively mute, they were twins, they were in the seventh grade, and Hugo refused to tell her their parents names. 

Oh, and they stole their teachers credit card. 

By the time Emma arrived in Paris, it was quarter past ten. 

"Okay, where do you live." She said, and followed Hugos directions to a building called the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. A bakery in which there was a police car and one sleek black Cadillac in the parking lot. Louis was out of the car as soon as Emma parked. Hugo followed, and so did Emma. 

"Louis! Hugo!" She heard, and looked up, seeing a woman with a raven-pixie dashing from the bakery. Louis' face split into a wide grin as the woman fell to her knees, letting out a choked sob as the twins ran into her outstretched arms. "Where the hell were you? What were you thinking?" 

"We found Emma!" Hugo exclaimed, pulling away to point at her. The woman finally seemed to notice her, and Emma winced. The woman sniffed, rising to her feet with a sigh. 

"Hugo..." She started, and the boy began shaking his head furiously. 

"No! She's real! We found her!" He said. The woman opened her mouth to say more, but Hugo ran past her suddenly, Louis hot on his heels. The woman sighed, sniffling. She wiped her face as an officer came out of the bakery. 

"Let me know if you need me to talk to them," He said, and the woman nodded. "Have a good night, Mlle." The officer left, and the woman turned to Emma. She sniffed. 

"I'm so sorry," She began, and Emma shook her head. 

"No, it's okay," She said. The woman shook her head. 

"It's not." She sighed, and sniffed again. "Thank you, for bringing them home." She stepped towards Emma, holding out her hand. "I'm Marinette." Emma shook it, and as Marinettes hand shocked hers, a strange unraveling feeling emerged in her gut.

"Emma," She said, then winced. "But I suppose Hugo already told you." Marinette sighed, wrapping her arms around her. 

"I'm so sorry - there was an accident a while ago. They've fabricated this whole charade as a way of coping, I assume." Despite everything, Emma found herself grinning. She shrugged. 

"No problem, but I do think I should tell you - Hugo did tell me they took their teachers credit card." She said. Marinette swore suddenly, then appeared sheepish. 

"Would you like some tea?" She asked suddenly. Emma blinked, and found herself nodding. 

Inside the bakery, a man with ombre blue hair and a flannel shirt was speaking to a brunette in a pantsuit. Emma felt a chill go up her spine as the woman turned. Her face was sharp, and she plastered on a fake smile. 

"I just saw the boys," She said, fanning her nails. "Really Marinette, you ought to have them leashed." She laughed then, and Emma raised a brow. Marinette winced. 

"I'll keep that in mind," She said dryly, then nodded to the flannel man. "Luka, this is Emma; she brought the boys home." As Marinette introduced her, pantsuits eyes flashed. Emma found herself meeting them challengingly. Pantsuit held out her hand. 

"Mayor Rossi," She introduced. Emma shook her hand, ignoring the chill it sent through her. The mayor smiled like daggers. "Well, I suppose you'll be heading back to wherever you came from; ciao Marinette! I'll be back for the inspection next month!" With a flourish, the mayor brushed past them both, and the sleek Cadillac left the street a moment later. The man behind the counter, Luka, made a growling sound. 

"Someone ought to give her a piece of mind," He retorted. Marinette giggled, moving around to kiss his cheek. 

"I'm going to make Emma some tea." Marinette said, and then was directing her through behind the counter. Upstairs was a petite townhouse. Hugo and Louis sat around a circular dining table with a middle-aged Chinese woman. Louis lit up as he saw her. Hugo mirrored him. 

"Are you staying?!" He exclaimed. Emma shook her head as Marinette answered. 

"No, Hugo. Emma has her own life, that you've rudely dragged her from this evening." She chastised. Hugos ears flushed pink. 

"But Maman-" 

"I'm just here for tea." Emma said, still hovering in the doorway. The older woman rose, moving to shake her hand. 

"Thank you for bringing the boys home; I'm Sabine." Once shaking her hand, the older woman gently pulled Emma into her own chair at the table. Emma smiled.

"It's no trouble." She said as Marinette placed a cup of tea in front of her. Marinette waved the boys up the stairs for bed before sitting across from Emma. 

"I truly don't know how to thank you enough," She said, cupping her own serving of tea. "Can I offer you the guestroom?" Emma shook her head. 

"That's not necessary," She said, licking her lips as she sipped the tea. "Besides, I feel like I've already overstayed my welcome." She finished her tea and stood. Marinette opened her mouth to protest. "Is there a hotel?" Sabine nodded. 

"Le Grand Paris," She chimed. "It's just a block or two away." Emma nodded, and slipped back through the door before Marinette could further protest. She nodded to Luka as she left, and quickly found the hotel. 

It looked like something out of 1940's New Orleans. Emma found herself grinning as she walked in, suddenly regretting her lack of sleepwear. Undergarments it is. 

"Can I help you?" She heard, and turned to the front desk. A young man, probably around her age, was behind the desk. His hair was tinted red at the tips, and his hazel eyes met her green ones. She blinked. He raised a brow. 

"Yeah, sorry, can I get a room?" She asked. He nodded, and she drifted closer to the desk. 

"For sure," He said. "How many nights?" 

She suddenly faltered, but wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the tinge of worry she felt for the twins, perhaps the strange shock that went through her when she shook Marinettes hand, but she found herself unable to ask to stay just the one night. 

"A week." She decided, and the man nodded. 

"Sweet." He said, typing in a few things before handing over a key. "Welcome to Paris, Ms..."

"Devany. Emma Devany." She introduced, holding her hand out for a shake. He took it with a grin. 

"Emma Devany." He echoed. "I'm Beau Lahiffe. Enjoy your stay." She smiled back. 

"Thanks." That night, like so many before, she dreamt of faceless parents. 

She woke up to an incessant knocking. She groaned loudly as she rolled out of bed, momentarily forgetting she's in Paris and not Lyon. Thank God it's her Spring Break. 

"Just a minute." She called, hurriedly dressing in yesterdays clothes. She just finished pulling on her tank as she opeeds the door. She sighed almost immediately. Hugo and Louis stared up at her with wide grins and bright eyes. 

"How did you find out where I was staying?"

"We brought you breakfast!" Hugo chimed. Emma raised a brow. 

"You're still stalking me." She remarked. Louis nodded. 

"We want you to walk us to school." Hugo said. Emma groaned, leaning against the door. Louis held up a paper bag that reads 'Dupain-Cheng Bakery' in loopy stamped lettering. Emma rolled her eyes, reaching for her jacket. 

"Fine." 

Beau smiled brightly at her as they stepped out of elevator. Emma waved back at him. 

"So why do you think I'm your sister?" She asked. Louis rolled his eyes. 

"We know you're our sister." Hugo said. Emma rolled her eyes, pulling a danish out of the paper bag Louis had held. 

"Just answer the question." She said, feeling a warm buzz at Louis' giggling. 

"It's in our storybook." Hugo said. Emma bit back a laugh, raising a brow. 

"Your storybook." She deadpanned. Louis nodded.

"About Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hugo explained. Emma shook her head, putting her hands in her pockets as they reached College Francoise Dupont. 

"Never heard of them." She said. The grin Hugo shot her was blinding. 

"You will." He grinned, then he and Louis dashed into the school. Emma watched them for a moment, then turned, nearly getting knocked to the ground. She yelped, flailing backwards as a pair of green eyes almost identical to hers caught her. The man held her up by her elbows, blond hair windswept. 

"Oh shit - I'm so sorry, I-" He cut himself off, tilting his head at her. "Do I know you?" He asked. Emma raised a brow, shaking her head. 

"I don't think so," She said, and detached herself from the mans grip. He extended his hand. 

"Adrien Agreste." Emma raised a brow, trying to ignore the same shock she felt from Marinette as she shook his hand. 

"Emma Devany." She said. Adrien gave her a lopsided grin. 

"That's like my Mothers name, Emilie." He said. Emma nodded, slightly perturbed at his openness. 

"Small world." She raised a brow as his watch dinged. Adrien swore, eyes widening. 

"Nice to meet you Emma, but I have to run - my wife's waiting on me. Are you new in town?" Emma shook her head. 

"Just visiting." Adrien nodded, and gave her a small salute as he started walking. 

"See you around!" He called, and turned to jog away. Emma watched him go, feeling an odd familiarity. She checked the time on her phone, pivoting, when she noticed the Dupain-Cheng Bakery right across the street. She raised a brow. 

"Small world." She muttered to herself, and crossed the street. 

Marinette looked up when the bell chimed, and grinned, eyes lighting up when she saw Emma. 

"Good morning!" She greeted. Emma smiled. 

"Hey," She said. Marinette leaned against the counter. 

"Can I get you anything? I know you said you were planning to leave in the morning," She offered. Emma shook her head. 

"I'll grab a croissant." She said, and put her hands in her pockets. "And actually, I figured it wouldn't hurt to stick around for a bit." Marinette grinned at the small confession, and animatedly launched into tourism. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, later that evening, as Louis and Hugo watched from what used to be their mothers balcony, the Eiffel Tower lit up for the first time in nineteen years. 

The twins grinned. Emma didn't know it yet, but she would save them all.


	2. Deux

Her second day in Paris started calm. She woke at noon, and was completely unprepared for the world that existed outside the hotel. The city was in shambles over the Eiffel Tower dude Eli lighting up. Additionally, she had about seven missed calls from an unknown number. Two lucky guesses as to who that was. It began to ring an eighth time as she was pulling on her shoes. Marinette had leant her some clothes for the week, since Emma had come so short notice. They were surprisingly extremely similar in figure. 

“Good morning, stalkers.” Emma greeted. She heard a snort on the other end of the line. 

“Ha.” Hugo replied humourlessly. “Did you see the Eiffel Tower?” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“I honestly can’t help but wonder how you keep finding out so much of my personal information. Seriously, where did you even find my cell number?” She ignored the question. A groan came from the other end. Emma began rummaging around her bedside table for her keys, frowning slightly. 

“That’s not important.” Hugo said. “Did you see the Tower? It’s a sign.” 

“Sure.” She muttered, frowning as she dug through her pockets. 

“Looking for your car keys?” He asked suddenly. Emmas jaw dropped. 

“You absolute minx.” She accused. There was cackling on the other line, which was soon accompanied by giggling. 

“You’ll have to come talk to us about the Tower!” Hugo sang. “Our break is in twenty minutes.” The conversation ended with a small ‘click’ in her ear, and Emma groaned. She left her room, nearly running into Beau in the elevator. He jumped at the same she did, and grinned when she nearly dropped her phone. He was dressed casually; jeans and a slim-fitting blue tee. He nodded to her. 

“Good morning.” He grinned. Emma nodded back, only slightly flustered. 

“Morning.” She said, staring forwards as they descended. 

“Beau.” He said. She turned, raising a brow. He mirrored her. “My name. It’s Beau.” Emma nodded slowly. 

“I remember.” She said 

“Then why didn’t you use it,” He had a shit-eating grin, and Emma found herself laughing. 

“I didn’t know we were being friendly,” She said. Beau made a ‘pshh’ sound as the doors opened. 

“Of course we are,” He said, taking slow strides beside her. “I just rode an elevator with you; that pretty much makes us two fleas in a pod.” 

“Peas.” Emma corrected, meeting a non-chalant nod in return. 

“That’s what I said.”

“No - ugh, never mind.” She shook her head. Beau grinned, and nodded to a woman with dark hair at the front desk. 

“Bye Ma.” He said, and Emma nearly did a double take. She stumbled slightly, meeting the woman’s hazel eye, who sent her a friendly smile and wave, before Beau whistled from the front doors. “Yo, Green? You coming?” She met his eyes, seeing his head tilted toward the street. 

“That’s your mother!?” She questioned, legs stumbling after him. Beau nodded, holding the door open as they walked out onto the pavement. “She looks old enough to be my sister!” Beau laughed. 

“Yeah,” He hummed, and shrugged. “But I mean, if I get to age like fine wine, I’m not gonna complain.” Emma found herself nodding before she stilled, blinking. 

“Why am I walking with you?” She said suddenly, causing Beau to blink back at her. His brow furrowed playfully. 

“Am I not the most regal of company, duchess?” He teased. Emma flushes at the nickname, and fell back into step alongside him. 

“That’s not what I meant,” She said. He grinned with a nod. 

“I know, I’m just messing with you.” He bumped her shoulder with his, before nodding ahead. 

“I’m walking to visit my brother. What about you?” Emma sighed. 

“Do you know the Dupain-Cheng Bakery?” She asked. He nodded. “The owners have a pair of twin boys. Apparently there was some sort of accident that they’re reeling from; they tracked me down in Lyon thinking I’m their long lost sister.” Beau raised a brow. 

“You’re fucking with me.” He said. Emma laughed, surprising herself. 

“I swear to God, they’ve stalked me.” She laughed. “I’m walking to the school to bargain for my car keys back.” Beau laughed. 

“That’s priceless,” He wheezed. “What makes them think you’re their sister?!” Emma shook her head. 

“Beats me.” She shrugged. “They keep going on about some storybook.” Beau shook his head as they turned the corner. The school was just up ahead, and Emma could see the twins sitting on the steps. Hugo stood as he noticed her. Louis followed him a second later, and the two of them were skipping towards her gleefully. Beau gave her a nod before he crossed the street. 

“See you around!” He called, just as the boys reached her. 

“Who’s that?” Hugo asked. Emma raised a brow. 

“Wouldn’t you know?” She countered. Hugo grinned. 

“I know who he is in real life; I wanna know who you think he is.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“His name is Beau.” 

“...and?” 

“And what?”

“He’s the son of Carapace and Rena Rouge!” Hugo said. Emma bit her lip to keep from  
groaning. 

“Sure.” She said, and held out her hands. “Keys?” 

“Boys?” Emma looked up at a new voice, and blinked. A tall ginger woman was at the foot of the stairs. She had large glasses, and a plaid-striped cardigan. 

“Coming,” Hugo said, and quickly deposited Emma’s keys back into her palm. He looked to her pleadingly. “You’ll come back right? We still have to talk about the Tower.” Emma faltered, haze flickering between the two sets of bluebell eyes haunting her. 

“Sure.” She sighed. Louis beamed then, and both boys turned to run back into the school. The ginger watched them go with a sigh, she turned back to Emma with a small smile. 

“You must be Emma.” She said, holding out her hand. Emma raised a brow as she shook. 

“Word travels fast.” She noted. “So you must be the teacher?” The ginger grinned. 

“Sabrina Raincomprix,” She introduced, and sighed. “I really must apologize for getting these ideas stuck in Louis’ head. I never thought they’d do something like this.” Emma raised a brow. 

“You told him I was his sister?” Sabrina blushed deeply, shaking her head. 

“Goodness, no. I gave him the storybook.” She sighed again. “It all started a few months ago; Marinettes father was with Louis at the bakery when a gunman came in. Mr. Dupain has been mental ever since, and Louis...” She pointed to her mouth. “Y’know.” Emma nodded. “It just broke my heart to see him struggling so badly, and then - poof! - I’m cleaning out my desk one day and find a storybook tucked away at the very back.” Emma nodded. 

“He’s projecting.” She realized. Sabrina nodded grimly. 

“He and Hugo both, I’m afraid.” She sighed again. “Anyways; they’ve told me your studying education.” She handed out a sticky-note. “Let me know if you ever come back to Paris, I could see about getting you a position.” Emma grinned. 

“That’d be awesome,” She smiled, and nodded her goodbyes. Too bad she barely made it across the street before something knocked her to the ground. 

*

Their happy ending began the day they sent Gabriel Agreste to prison, but this? This was the happiest moment of Adriens life. They were at Le Grand Paris hotel. Ninos hand clapsed his shoulder. 

“You’ve got this.” He muttered, and the doors swung open. Everyone stood, looking back as Marinettes party descended the aisle. Marinetti had designed everything; of course she had. Chloe and Kagami strode down the aisle in deep red gowns, and then came Alya, walking a nearly two year old Blaise down the aisle. 

Then, Marinette. Adriens breath caught as he caught her eye. Sweet Jesus, she was beautiful. She beamed when she saw him, and Adrien had to plant his feet to stop from meeting her halfway. Tom walked her down, where Master Fu was waiting to officiate. 

It was true. He’d thought it was the happiest day of his life, but absolutely nothing could have prepared him for finding out he was going to be a father. Since Marinette took over his fathers business and reclaimed it as MDC, she baked only in her leisure time. And when she baked, she baked lots. 

Which was probably why Adrien was so surprised to find a single bread roll in the oven. He frowned at it, and exchanged a glance with Plagg. He looked up at Adrien expectedly.  
“Is that supposed to mean something?” He asked. Adrien only frowned again.  
“M’Lady?” He called. “Why’s there a bun in the oven?” Realization dawned almost as soon as he said it, and his eyes widened, slamming the oven door shut. “HOLY SHIT!” He heard Marinette burst out laughing from the stairwell as he dashed up towards her. He yowled excitedly, lifting her up and over his head. 

But then the brooch had been stolen. 

That was how Marinette found him later that evening, curled up against the sides of the bathtub with tears streaming down his face as he sobbed.  
“I’m sorry.” He sobbed, the shower beating down on him. He was so out of it from grief and anxiety, he didn’t even register Marinette, seven months pregnant and fully clothed, climbing into the shower to cradle him against the floor. “I couldn’t keep you safe.”  
“Chaton,” Marinette chided softly, her own face damp with tears as she smoothed his hair. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” He bawled even harder.  
“I don’t want to end up like him, Mari,” He cried. “I can’t.” But Ladybug never faltered. She held his head between her hands, pressing their foreheads together as they cried.  
“You and me against the world, Chaton,” She whispered, rocking them against the tile. “It’s you and me against the world.” 

And he finally struck.  
“Ladybug and Chat Noir! Rumour has it you’ve entered the realm of parenthood. A congratulations are in order, as well as a fair warning - I’m giving you until her sixth birthday to surrender your miraculous to me. And believe me - I’ll be coming for them if you don’t.”

*

“Green? C’mon, open your eyes.” Emma groaned, swatting as a bright light invaded her eyes. She swallowed back a wave of nausea as she came to. 

“Emma? Are you awake?” Blearily, she blinked her eyes open. Marinette and Beau were looming over her. Beau grinned sheepishly. 

“She’s alive!” He cheered. A scoff came from somewhere Emma couldn’t see. 

“I could’ve told you that,” A deeper voice replied, and a face she nearly mistook for Beaus was in front of her. “Ms. Devany? My name is Blaise. I’m Dr. Lahiffe. Can you tell me where you are?” Emma grunted, strutting up. She winced at a sharp pain at the back of her head. She nodded at Marinette. 

“Ask her kids,” She joked, wincing. Beau cracked a grin. 

“She’s fine.” He declared. Blaise rolled his eyes. 

“Slow your roll, Romeo,” He said, and turned back to Emma. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He asked. Emma frowned. 

“I was crossing the street... did I get in an accident?” Blaise shook his head. 

“Not quite.” He glanced at Marinette, who bit her lip. 

“I could see you coming across the street, from the bakery, when it was like this blue flash just came out of nowhere. It took you right down to the pavement.” She shook her head in disbelief. “I’m still not entirely sure what happened, to tell you the truth.” Emma frowned, wincing again as a bright light that assaulted her vision. Blaise clicked off his flashlight. 

“Sorry,” Blaise said. “Just checking your pupil response.” Marinette offered her a glass of water as Blaise sat back. “It doesn’t look like you’re concussed, but I had to give you a few stitches in your hairline. He held up a small mirror for her. Emma drew a strand of hair away from her face, nodding. She counted three stitches. 

“Thank you.” She said. Blaise grinned. 

“Wow Beau,” He mused, flashing his younger brother a wink. “Why don’t you bring a nice girl like her home.” Emma and Beau both flushed, and Emma heavily downed the glass of water Marinette gave her a moment before. Beau clearers his throat, blush sobering. 

“Thanks bro.” He retorted. Blaise grinned cheekily, standing.

“Anytime.” He winked. He cast his gaze back to Emma. “You should be fine for discharge. Feel free to wait fifteen minutes or so, and then my brother can take you back to the hotel.” He nodded to her, shook Marinettes hand, and left the room. Marinette and Beau followed to give her privacy, and Emma was alone. 

She met Beau in the lobby ten minutes after. He’d donned a leather jacket and blue baseball cap. He grinned at her. 

“Ready?” He asked. She shrugged. 

“As I’ll ever be.” She figured, and let him lead her out onto the sidewalk. She had to have been out for at least a few hours, since her phone read 2:30. They walked in silence up until Beau passed the doors of the hotel. Emma blinked, steps faltering. Beau looked over his shoulder with a grin. 

“Are you coming?” He asked with a wink. Emmas brow furrowed, she looked between him and the door. 

“Where?” She asked. He grinned. 

“I want to take you somewhere.” 

And perhaps against her better judgement, she followed. 

He led Emma to a pub called Miraculous. Inside, there was a bar at the back, where two twenty-something women were pouring and mixing drinks. One had a blonde pixie, and wore a pink T-shirt under her apron, while the other had a vibrant purple ponytail with snakebite piercings. The blonde grinned when she saw us coming, as well did a small group of people just to the side of them. 

“Beau!” The blonde called, and the group chorused it. He grinned with a wave. 

“Hey!” He called, and waved Emma toward the bar. “This is Emma. She’s here from out of town.” He gestured to the two women behind the bar. “This is Rose and Jeluka; they own the bar.” Both women smiled, and Emma noticed matching wedding bands on their fingers. Rose, the blonde, smiled exuberantly. 

“Nice to meet you, honey! Would you like a drink?” She asked. Emma nodded. 

“I’ll take a Gin and Tonic, if you have it.” She said. Rose grinned. 

“Coming right up.” She said, and turned her gaze to Beau. “I’ll get you yours with the rest of the kids.” Beau smiled cheekily at her. 

“Thank you, Rose.” He said, and led Emma towards the group that noticed them when they walked in. There were four teenagers she could’ve assumed to be our age. One with hazel eyes similar to Beaus grinned, pulling up two extra chairs. To his left he had an arm slung around a brown haired girl. On the corner of the bar was a girl with black hair and ocean blue eyes, as well as a blonde boy with violet eyes not unlike Julekas. 

Beau smiled as he sat, and patted the chair next to him in invitation. 

“This is Emma,” He introduced, then nodded to each of the teens. “This is Chris Rossi, Manon Chamack, and Darcey and Arthur Couffaine-Lavillant.” Arthur, the violet eyed boy himself, nodded to Emma. 

“Sup?” He asked, and lifted his drink in greeting. The girl under Chris’ arm, Manon, grinned at Emma, and held out her hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” She said, and winked as Rose brought the drinks over. “I think we’re gonna be good friends.”


	3. Tres

May 23, 2019

Chloe Bourgeois had always been one for exuberance. Today however, she wanted nothing more than to be invisible. 

Protests and riots litter the streets like weeds in sidewalk cracks. She wears a pale yellow coat that reaches her mid-thigh, with black buttons. Her hair is pinned up, and hidden by a black and white striped hat. She wears black tights, with matching pumps. A white scarf trails behind her in the wind. Large sunglasses distort her identity, and she wafts through the crowds. People yell obscenities from the barricades as she climbs the steps to the courthouse. They fall silent when she passes through the doors. The rest of the miraculous team is inside. 

They turn to her as she walks up to them, and she removes her sunglasses. Her eyes are rimmed red, but no one comments. She’s the only one not transformed, seeing as she more than ridiculously revealed herself the first time she wielded the Bee miraculous. Ladybug had her hand on Adriens arm, who had revealed himself to them immediately after the battle; distraught and hopeless. He nodded to her. She sniffed. 

“Shall we?” Her throat croaked only slightly, but not enough to hide the fact she’d been crying. Gabriel had been one of the only constants in her life after her mother had left, much like Adrien was. To have such a vile terrorist be so important to her immediate childhood was ruining. She couldn’t bear to imagine Adriens grief. 

The rest of the team nodded silently, and Chloe sighed. None of them want this. Least of all the black cat. 

Three days later, Gabriel Agreste is sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. 

*

Emma’s third day in Paris begins after a long phone call in which Hugo animatedly explains how the lighting of the Eiffel Tower is ‘a sign’, choosing every so often to pause and comment ‘Louis is nodding, by the way’.

God. These boys are going to be the death of her. 

She finally falls asleep around 2 am, and is only granted a mere 6 hours of sleep before her phone dings, making her jump easily out of her sleep. She groans, scrunching her eyes as she feels around for her phone. 

She squints at the message it reads: Hey!!! It’s Manon! We exchanged numbers last night! Wanna meet? :P

Emma blinks blearily, wondering how the hell someone can be so chipper at 8 am. Against her better judgement, she agrees to meet at Marinette's bakery. 

Not even twenty minutes later, a grinning Manon waves to her behind the Dupain-Cheng Bakery counter. Emma nearly does a double take. 

“I didn’t realize you were working,” She said. Manon made a ‘pshh!’ sound, waving a hand as if to dismiss the thought. “I can come back.”

“Not at all,” Manon mediated, and began untying her apron. “I was just finishing up.” As if on cue, Marinette herself comes from through a small doorway; her hands are dusted with flour up to her forearms, and her apron is dusted with all kinds of baking supplies. Her eyes light up. 

“Emma!” She greets, and moves to give her a hug, before shaking her head, laughing as she stops to dust herself off. “What brings you around?” Emma gestured to Manon, who was slipping a orange-tulip patterned purse over her shoulder. 

“Manon, actually. We met last night, and she invited me out for the morning.” She explained. If possible, Marinette's glow grew even brighter. 

“No way!” She said. “I used to babysit Manon.” 

“And then I babysat Hugo and Louis.” Manon adds with a grin. Emma raises a brow and can’t help but glance around the bakery. 

“And they are?” She asks, surprising even herself at how she sounds somewhat hopeful. 

“School.” Marinette gave her a small smile. “But they’re usually here for lunch if you two wanted to come back around then.” Manon nodded, smiling.

“Thanks Mari,” Manon moves around the counter and links her arm with Emmas. “We’ll see you later!” She called, and dragged Emma from the door. “So, what do you wanna do? We’re all on Spring Break, so no one has anything going on all over town.” 

Emma blinked. 

“I don’t know,” She managed, “I’m only here for the week. I’ve got to go back to Lyon on Sunday for school again.” Manon's eyes gleamed.

“Is it your first visit then?” She asked. Emma nodded and Manon squealed suddenly, tugging quickly on Emma's arm and causing her to startle. 

“We’ve got to take you on a tour then!” She exclaimed, “Come on - the Louvre opens in a few minutes and oh-!” 

“Oof!” Emma retaliated back as a familiar beige pantsuit entered her vision. Eyes widening, she rightened her footing and stammered an apology. “Oh I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

Pantsuit - the mayor she’d met in Marinette’s the first night - begins to scowl, and pales when she meets Emma's eyes. 

“You,” She murmured as her brow knitted together. “I thought you were leaving town.” She crossed her arms. Emma frowned, and mirrored the action, unlinking her arm from Manons. 

“Thought I might stick around, spring break and all.” She said, and adds in a shrug. “Plus, two preteens show up on my doorstep; I want to make sure they’re okay.” If possible, the mayor's eyes darkened. 

“Well.” She said, smile sickly sweet. “I suppose I just might see you around, Miss?”

“Devany.” Emma replied, neither of them bothering with a handshake. “And your name?” The mayor carefully raked her gaze over Emma before answering. 

“Rossi.” She smoothed a strand of hair over her shoulder. “Mayor Lila Rossi.” With a final nod, she swished her purse over her shoulder and strode down the street. 

Beside her, Manon shivered. 

“I still don’t know how she was ever elected; she gives me the creeps.” She said, then shook her head before plastering on a wide smile. “Well? The Louvre?”

*

April 6, 2027

Marinette was floating. And either Adrien was too preoccupied with Emma, or he was too distressed himself. 

It didn’t matter. Chloe watched with a manicured gaze from behind the rim of her wine glass until Marinette disappeared behind the kitchen counter. Jackpot. Passing her glass to Sabrina with a quick peck, she swished her way around her nephew Blaise and darted after Marinette. 

As she poked her head into the kitchen, Marinette caught her eye. 

“Chloe?” Marinette asked as Chloe speed-walked around the island and pulled Marinette into the pantry. She closed the door behind them and flicked on the light. 

“You’re spiraling.” She accused. For a moment, Marinette’s mouth hung open, floundering, and as the seconds passed, tears began to pool in her eyes. Chloe's shoulders sagged with grief. “Oh Marinette…” 

Marinette hiccoughed harshly as her tears flooded over, and squeezed her hand over her mouth as she leaned against the counter. Chloe pulled her in for a hug, eyes squeezing when Marinette latched onto her shoulder. 

“Mari…” She soothed, no matter how much her own grief was beginning to weigh on her. 

“She’s four!” Marinette sobbed, pulling away from Chloe as her legs began to give out. With eyes wide and heart in shock, Chloe watched as the Hero of Paris sank to the floor in tears. With haste, she gathered her skirt and crouched in front of Marinette. 

“Listen - listen.” She said, wiping a thumb under Marinette's eyes and cupping her face. Marinette hiccoughed at the order but did as such. “That’s four years you’ve been fighting; four years you’ve been loving; and four years that you’ve done everything you can for that beautiful little girl.” She swallowed. 

“Gabriel Agreste can suck a dick for all I care; that baby out there is my niece, and we’ve got two more years to do the best we can to make sure we find him before then. You hear me?” She asked. Nimbly, Marinette nodded back, and sniffed. She wiped a hand over her face and took in a shaky breath. 

“Thanks Chloe.” She croaked, and Chloe nodded. 

“Anytime.” She squeezed Marinette's hand. “Now cut me some cake.”

Marinette laughed, and if that was the best Chloe could give her, so be it.

*

By Manons watch, she and Emma arrived at the bakery ten minutes into Louis and Hugo’s lunch break. They were the only ones in the bakery, seated in a small window perch near the counter, and lit up when they saw the girls. 

“Emma!” Hugo exclaimed, and Louis even jumped from his seat to pull her and Manon into a hug. Emma yelped; Manon only laughed and hugged him back. 

When he pulled away Louis performed a series of hand-signals. Emma recognized them as sign language. Manon nodded, tucking hair behind her ear as she sat opposite of Hugo. Emma slid into the seat beside her. 

“We’re just visiting for lunch,” Manon said. Hugo looked to Emma with conspiracy. 

“Did you come to see the storybook?” He asked, excitement growing. Beside him, Louis appeared the same “We’ll go get it!” The boys leapt from their seats and disappeared around the staircase. Emma gave a small sigh, but Manon raised a brow. She looked sideways to Emma. 

“They’re letting you see the storybook?” She asked quietly. Emma's brow furrowed and she shrugged. 

“They want me to,” She admitted. “What’s the big deal?” Manon's eyes widened. 

“They’ve never let anyone see it.” She said, “I heard Louis tried showing it to his therapist right after they first got it, but the doctor couldn’t see anything on the pages.” Emma frowned 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” She said. “Their teacher said she was the one to find it and give it to them; it wouldn’t make sense for her to give them an empty book.” She reasoned. Manon only shrugged and reached to rip off a corner of Louis’ croissant. The boys returned with haste.

Hugo quickly placed the book on Emma’s lap as he and Louis grabbed their backpacks. 

“We’ve gotta head back - see you tomorrow!” 

Manon called goodbye as the boys ran out the door, then looked back at Emma, who was studying the storybook on her lap. It was an abnormal size. Nearly 30 centimetres in length, and about 20 in height. It was about an inch in width, and the front of back covers were an old brown leather. The front looked engraved, with embroidered ancient symbols. 

Emma went to turn onto the front page, and hesitated. If what Manon said was true, she didn’t want to betray the boys’ trust. 

She slid it into her purse and nodded to Manon. 

“Where to next?” 

*

December 3, 2028

Sabrinas thumb rubbed circles on the back on Chloes hand as her foot tapped anxiously against the tile. Her heel echoed. 

“What’s taking so long?” She murmured, and cast Sabrina a glance. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Sabrina soothed, and rested her head against Chloes for good measure. Chloe only relaxed slightly. She tilted her head, gaze cast down to Sabrinas. 

“What if something went wrong?” She whispered, and Sabrinas eyes grew sad. Chloe nearly regretted asking. 

“Then we’ll try again,” She said, and gestured to Chloes phone, where the screen lit up with a photograph of their daughter. “Charlottes gonna need a sibling.” She winked, and Chloe smiled. The door across from them opened, and a nurse came out. He smiled at them. 

“We’ve got the adoption papers,” He said, and a son of relief caught in Chloes throat. She raised a quick hand to cover it. He gestured into the hospital nursery, where sleeping babies were swaddled. He gave them a wink as Mylene carried them a small blue bundle. 

“Dr. and Mrs. Bourgeois,” She cooed, gently rocking the baby against her nurses scrubs. “Are you ready to meet your son?” Sabrina dropped Chloes hand as Mylene gently transferred their sleeping beauty into her arms. 

“Oh Chloe,” Sabrina breathed. “He’s so beautiful.” The male nurse looked between them with a smile. 

“Did you have a name picked out?” He asked. Chloe shared a smile with Sabrina, gently brushing her fingernail against their newborn sons cheek. 

“Valentine.” Chloe answered. “Valentine Bourgeois.”

*

Emma and Manon parted shortly after their lunch rendezvous, and Emma walked through the park on her way back to the hotel. She held the storybook in the crook of her arm as she walked. 

The very first page was decorated in calligraphy. Black handwriting reading ‘The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir’ encompassed the majority of the page, with small ink-blot drawings of red ladybugs, black cats, yellow bees, orange foxes, and green turtles around it. 

“Superheroes,” Emma murmured, finger tracing the words as she remembered what Hugo had told her about the storybook. She went to turn the page again when she tripped. 

Letting out a yelp, her arms flailed forward as the storybook fell to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shit as she braced for the impact, and found herself instead held up by the elbows. Hearing a small chuckle, she opened her eyes. 

Adrien Agreste smiled back at her with green eyes as familiar as her own. 

“We should stop meeting like this.” He figured, and Emma flushed. 

“Sorry,” She said, righting herself. “I’m not usually this clumsy.” Adrien waved a hand. 

“No worries.” He told her, and handed her the fallen storybook. “Here.” She nodded, tucking it into her purse. 

“Thanks.” She said, then looked behind her. “I don’t even know what I tripped on.” Adrien made a clicking noise with his tongue and pointed to a nearby roof. 

“Yeah, that would be Mario.” He said. Emma squinted, failing to follow his line of vision. 

“What?” She asked. Adrien readjusted his pointer finger. 

“The cat.” He clarified. An odd shock struck Emma’s jacket pocket. She narrowed her eyes, paying it no attention as she finally saw the blue-eyed calico Adrien was pointing to. 

A small blue feather was tied around its neck. 

“Oh,” Emma said, and glanced back at Adrien. “Well, thank you again for catching me.” Adrien grinned. 

“It was really no trouble,” He said, and the two diverged paths. “See you around!” He called, and went back to jogging through the park. 

With the storybook safely back in her purse, Emma continued her walk back. 

She finally rounded on the hotel around three-thirty, and was surprised to see a sheepish Beau outside. Emma frowned at his expression.

“I’m really, really sorry,” He said, and led her inside. 

Mayor Rossi stood leaning against a nearby pillar as Beaus father, Nino, loaded her two backpacks onto the desk. Emmas mouth dropped open. 

“What the hell?” She asked, rounding on the Mayor, who simply shrugged. 

“Pipes are backed up, dear,” She crooned, swishing her hair over her shoulder. “You’ll have to be relocated, I’m afraid.” Emma felt red ire rising to the tips of her ears. 

“And I couldn’t be given a different room?” She demanded. Mayor Rossi’s eyes went dark. 

“I suggest you find yourself a place for the night.” She said, any previous hospitality vanishing from her tone. “Hate for you to cut your vacation short.” 

Embarrassed, Emma yanked her bags off the desk with hot anger forming behind her eyes. Beau tried to reach for her arm as she stalked past, but she pulled quickly out of his way. 

“Don’t.” She growled. Mayor Rossi smiled at her as she left. 

She stalked her way down the street for three minutes before frustration built and tears began to shed down her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously and sniffed. Pulling her phone from her pocket she clicked the most recent number. 

An answer came almost immediately. 

“Emma?” 

She sniffed again, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Hey, Manon, I need some help.”


End file.
